yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kaçenik
*Kırgız Manas ezgilerinde anneme yerine eniğime denir Kaçanik (Arnavutça: Kaçanik veya Kaçaniku; Sırpça: Kačanik / Качаник), Kosova-Makedonya sınır şeridinin hemen kuzeyindeki kasaba ve belediye merkezi. De facto olarak Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nin Ferizovik ilinde; de jure olarak Sırbistan Cumhuriyeti’ne bağlı Kosova-Metohiya Özerk Bölgesi’nin Kosovski ilinde yer alır. Ayrıca de jure olarak Birleşmiş Milletler Kosova Geçici Misyonu’nun Ferizovik Bölgesi’nde (District of Urosevac) bulunur. Tarih Kaçanik’in tarihi gelişimi MS. 2. yüzyıldan başlar. Kaya yazıları ve işaretleri olarak tespit edilen kanıtlar, Kaçanik muhitinde MS. 2. yüzyılda insanların yaşadığını göstermiştir. Kent, yerleşimi ve gelişimini Osmanlı Devleti devri ile beraber yaşamıştır. 16. yüzyılda Koca Sinan Paşa adlı Osmanlı paşası sayesinde şehir, bugüne dek ulaşan yapısına kavuşmuştur. Koca Sinan Paşa zamanında, Kaçanik’te cami, imaret, iki han, hamam bulunmaktaydı. 16. yüzyıldan 1891 yılına dek Kaçanik, Kosova Vilayeti içinde Üsküp Sancağı’na bağlı bir nahiye idi. Kaçanik, 1878’de San Remo Antlaşması ile Bulgaristan’a bırakılması düşünülmüş olsa da, Berlin Antlaşması ile Osmanlı toprağı olarak kalmıştır. Jeostratejik önemi sebebiyle 1879 yılında, Osmanlı devrinde kurulan demiryolu hattı Kaçanik’ten geçirilmiştir. Bu hat Üsküp-Kosova Ovası arasını birbirine bağlamıştır. Bu sayede, dönemin Kosova Vilayeti’nin güney sınırlarından orta kısmına doğru ulaşım bir de demiryolu vasıtasıyla sağlanmıştır. Eylül 2005’te, Kaçanik il sınırlarının güney kısmı Elezhan kasabası merkezli bir il olarak, Kaçanik’ten ayrılmıştır. Coğrafya Kaçanik bölgesi, kış ve yaz turizmi açısından çok elverişlidir. Arazi, güzel birçok özelliğe sahiptir. Birçok güzel manzaraya rastlanabilecek bu mevki ayrıca, otobüsler için de istasyon özelliğindedir. Bundan başka, bir küçük radyo istasyonu, Türk kalesi kalıntıları, dükkânlarla bezeli birkaç cadde ve sokak, birkaç güzel restoran ve haftalık olarak kurulan çeşitli pazarları vardır. Bu pazarlar hayvancılık, el işleri ve toprak ürünlerinin satıldığı yerler olur. Kaçanik'in köy ve kasabaları: *Bayniçe / Bajnicë *Begrafçe / Begracë *Biçefçe / Biqec *Bob / Bob *Curcedel / Gjurgjedell *Doğanay / Doganaj *Drenoglava / Drenogllavë *Dura - Gabriça / Dura - Gabricë *Elezay / Elezaj *Gayre / Gajre *Globoçiça / Glloboçicë *Yukarı Gabriça / Gabricë e Epërme *Hocalar Mahallesi / Mahalla e Hoxhallarve *Yukar Gırliça / Gërlicë e Epërme *İvaye / Ivajë * Kaçanik / Kaçanik *Korboliç / Korboliq *Kotlina / Kotlinë *Kovaçefçe / Kovaçecë *Nikay / Nikaj *Nikofçe / Nikovc *Reka / Rekë *Runyeva / Runjevë *Semaya / Semajë *Slatina / Sllatinë *Sopot / Soponicë *Stagova / Stagovë *Eski Kaçanik / Kaçaniku i Vjetër *Straja / Strazhë *Vatay - Dubrava / Vata - Dubravë *Vırtolniçe / Vërtollnicë Ekonomi Kaçanik, yapı malzemeleri üretimi ile ünlenmiştir. Ancak, bunun dışında, bölge tarım, çiftçilik, fidancılık ve zanaatkârları bakımlarından da ön plandadır. Kaçanik, kalker taşı üretimi, yapı malzemesi olarak ağaç üretimi ve buna benzer zanaat ürünleri açısından kendisine has durumdadır. Kaçenikler Bu sayfay görüntüle "Kaçenik Kosova 'da da var. Enteresan Kaçenikler Kayıların Erdoğmuş karyesinde var. Erdemuş da Bayram Ağalarda ve Molla İsiinlerde (Bu teleffuz Antalya Korkuteli yörüklerinde de aynen kullanılır ,mahsus Hüseyin demeyip orjinal muhacir teleffuzu İsiin 'i kullanıyorum.) atalarımız "Kaçenik " derken çok koşan anlamına kullanıyorlardı. kaç ve enik birleşkesinden oluşuyordu. Erdoğmuş karyesinin en kallavi aileri için için kullanılırdı. Yine malumlarınıdır ki; Yeniçerilerin lakapları da Kayıların isimlendirmeleri gibiydi : "Korkusuz Köpek !" " Kailar قایلر ( Kayılar - Kaylar - Kayalar ) Ptolemaida Ptolemais Slavic: Кајлари - Kailari or Кајљар - Kailyar Enteresande; Ben Kaçenikleri, Kayıların Erdoğmuş karyesinde var bilirdim. Erdemuş da Bayram Ağalarda ve Molla İsiinlerde (Bu teleffuz Antalya Korkuteli yürüklerinde de aynen kullanılır , mahsus Hüseyin yerine orjinal muhacir teleffuzu olan İsiin'i kullanıyorum. Antalya yürükleriyle aynılık bilinsin diye.) Onlara Kaçenikler, derlerdi. Malum atalarımız "Kaçenik" derken çok koşan anlamına kullanıyorlardı. kaç ve enik birleşkesinden oluşuyordu. Erdoğmuş karyesinin en asilleri için kullanılırdı. Yine malumlarınıdır ki; Yeniçeride Kayıların isimlendirmeleri şöyleydi: "Korkusuz Köpek!" Evet yanlış duymadınız korkusuz köpek Demek o dönem itibariyle "köpek" demek veya "enik" demek hakaret değil , bilakis iltifat olarak algılanırmış. Bu arada Kızıl-derili 'lerinde kızıl-lığı meşhur. Urumelide ki Kayılarında kızıl-lığı yani allığı meşhur. Peki Kızılderililer kendilerini nasıl anlatıyorlardı. "Korkusuz köpek" değil mi? Aynı Kayılar ahalisinin kendilerini tanıtmaları gibi. O zaman kızılderililerin Türk olduğu tezi doğru mu? Bu tarz şeyler başka milletlerde de var. Bu algılamakültürlere göre değişiyor. Mesela şimdi insanlara aslan desen seviniyor. Üzeyir Garih'ten bir TV proğramında dinlemiştim ; -İbraniler de bir insana iltifat edeceklerse ona ayı derlermiş. Bizim aslan dememiz gibi. Meğer Kaçenik diye bir yerleşim yeri de Kosova da mevcutmuş . Muhtemelen bu "Kaçenik"i de bizimkiler gidip almıştır. Belki Kayı erdemuş yörükleri hala orada da olabilir. Bu konu etraflıca incelenmeli. Duygusal adamlar, gönül adamları disiplinli adamlar kadınlar varsa kesin kayıdır. Çünkü Mestan Gazi ve Mestan ismi de bize has bir isim. Kaçanik >From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Kaçanik Kaçaniku Ka anik Coat of Arms Location in Kosovo General Information Mayor ? Land area ? Altitude ? Population (1991) 38,010 (municipality) Population density ? Coordinates ? Postal code: ? Area code ? Time zone UTC+1 Website ? Ka anik (Albanian: Kaçanik or Kaçaniku ; Serbian: Ka anik or ) is a town and municipality in southern Kosovo, a Serbian province under UN administration. Contents hide 1 History 2 Demographics 3 Economy 4 See also 5 References 6 External links edit History An epitaph found in one grave from the 2nd century A.D. proves that inhabited localities existed in this region even in the ancient times. This grave was discovered in the early 1980s during the erection of the Shopping Mall in Ka anik, and now the epitaph is placed in the building of the shopping mall. The town was founded by Koxha Sinan Pasha, who erected the town mosque which exists even today, a public kitchen for the poor (imaret), a school near the mosque, two hane (inns similar to caravanserais), one Turkish bath (hammam), the town fortress and a few mills on the Lepenac river. Ka anik is known as an administrative town by the end of 16th century, and up to year 1891 it was a part of the sanjak of Üsküb (Skopje), known as "Nahije", which again belonged to the Kosovo Province of the Ottoman Empire. Demographics In 1991, the population of the municipality was 38,010, including 98.31% Albanians, 0.64% Serbs and Montenegrins, etc. Economy Considering that through Ka anik runs the main roadway that connects Pri tina and Skopje, as well as the railway Kosovo Polje - Thesaloniki (constructed in 1879) makes Ka anik an important place and a strategic position when it comes to economic aspect. Ka anik municipality is mainly known for the production of construction materials. But there also exists very good grounds for the development of farms, apiculture, arboriculture, various craftmanship and artisan, and especially for the development of winter and summer tourism. Ka anik has an old tradition in private manufactures, especially when it comes to the production of calcareous stone, wood for construction purposes and other services and artisan skills. See also District of Uro evac External links Portali i Kaçanikut Komuna Kaçanik SOK Kosovo and its population http://groups.google.com/group/kailar/web/kaenik-kosovada-da-var bağlantısını tıklayın veya bağlantı çalışmazsa tarayıcınızın adres çubuğuna kopyalayın. 11 11 2007 Bu sayfay görüntüle "Kaçenik üzerine - Enteresandır ki Kaçenikler Kayıların Erdoğmuş karyesinde var.. Erdemuş da Bayram Ağalarda ve Molla İsiinlerde (Bu teleffuz Antalya Korkuteli yürüklerinde de aynen kullanılır , mahsus Hüseyin demeyip orjinal muhacir teleffuzu İsiin'i kullanıyorum.) atalarımız "Kaçenik" derken "çok koşan" anlamına kullanıyorlardı. "kaç" ve "enik" terkibinden oluşuyordu. Erdoğmuş karyesinin en asilleri için kullanılırdı. Yeniçeri sıfatları şöyleydi: "Korkusuz Köpek!" " Bu sayfayı tekrar edit ettim. Bayağı güzel oldu. Ne dersiniz? http://groups.google.com/group/kailar/web/kaenik-kosovada-da-var bağlantısını tıklayın veya bağlantı çalışmazsa tarayıcınızın adres çubuğuna kopyalayın. Bu yazının telif hakkı Sürmene Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal'a ait olup kaynak belirtilmeden alıntılanamaz. Kaçenikler, Yeniçerilerin Ünvanları ve Kayıların Osmanlı İlişkisi Üzerine Enteresan Kaçenikler Kayılar kazasının Erdemuş (Erdoğmuş) Karyesinde (köyünde) var bilirdim. Erdemuş da Bayram Ağalar da ve Molla İsiinler de (Bu teleffuz Antalya Korkuteli yürüklerinde de aynen kullanılır , mahsus bilerek kasten Hüseyin yerine orjinal muhacir teleffuzu olan İsiin'i kullanıyorum. Antalya yürükleriyle aynılık bilinsin diye. Hatta oğluma alevereli dalavereli uyduruk yeni isimlerde takmadım ve Hüseyin koydum evde hep isiin olarak çığırırım.) Onlara da enteresandır, Kaçenikler, derlerdi. Malum atalarımız "Kaçenik" derken çok koşan anlamına kullanıyorlardı. "kaç" ve "enik" birleşkesinden oluşuyordu. Erdoğmuş karyesinin en asilleri için bu ünvan lakap kullanılırdı. Yine malumlarınıdır ki; Yeniçeride Kayıların isimlendirmeleri gibi bazı asilzadelerin ağaların ünvanları aynen şöyleydi: "Korkusuz Köpek!" Evet yanlış duymadınız gerçekten "korkusuz köpek" Demek o dönem itibariyle "köpek" demek veya "enik" demek hakaret değil , bilakis iltifat olarak algılanırmış. Bu arada Kızıl-derili 'lerinde kızıl-lığı meşhur. Urumelide ki Kayılarında kızıl-lığı yani allığı meşhur. Peki Kızılderililer kendilerini nasıl anlatıyorlardı. "Korkusuz köpek" değil mi? Aynı Kayılar ahalisinin kendilerini tanıtmaları gibi. O zaman "Kızılderililerin Türk olduğu tezi" doğru mu? Bu tarz şeyler başka milletlerde de var. Bu hayvana teşbikle yapılan metaforlarda algılama kültürlere göre değişiyor. Mesela şimdi insanlara aslan veya aslanım desen seviniyor. Üzeyir Garih'ten bir TV proğramında dinlemiştim ; -İbraniler de bir insana iltifat edeceklerse ona ayı derlermiş. Bizim aslan dememiz gibi bir şey olduğundan bahsetmişti. Şimdi yeni bir şey keşfettim. Meğer Kaçenik diye bir yerleşim yeride, Kosova da mevcutmuş . Muhtemelen bu "Kaçenik"i de bizimkiler Mestan Gazi ve Sultan Murad Hudavendiğarla (Hüda vergisi armağanıyla) gidip almış ve adını koymuşlardır.. - alıntılanan metni gizle - Belki Kayı erdemuş yörükleri hala orada da olabilir. Bu konu etraflıca incelenmeli. Duygusal adamlar, gönül adamları disiplinli adamlar kadınlar varsa kesin kayıdır. Çünkü Mestan Gazi ve Mestan ismi de bize has bir isim. Ka anik >From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Kaçanik Kaçaniku Ka anik Coat of Arms Location in Kosovo General Information Mayor ? Land area ? Altitude ? Population (1991) 38,010 (municipality) Population density ? Coordinates ? Postal code: ? Area code ? Time zone UTC+1 Website ? Ka anik (Albanian: Kaçanik or Kaçaniku ; Serbian: Ka anik or ) is a town and municipality in southern Kosovo, a Serbian province under UN administration. Contents [hide 1 History 2 Demographics 3 Economy 4 See also 5 References 6 External links edit History An epitaph found in one grave from the 2nd century A.D. proves that inhabited localities existed in this region even in the ancient times. This grave was discovered in the early 1980s during the erection of the Shopping Mall in Ka anik, and now the epitaph is placed in the building of the shopping mall. The town was founded by Koxha Sinan Pasha, who erected the town mosque which exists even today, a public kitchen for the poor (imaret), a school near the mosque, two hane (inns similar to caravanserais), one Turkish bath (hammam), the town fortress and a few mills on the Lepenac river. Ka anik is known as an administrative town by the end of 16th century, and up to year 1891 it was a part of the sanjak of Üsküb (Skopje), known as "Nahije", which again belonged to the Kosovo Province of the Ottoman Empire. edit Demographics In 1991, the population of the municipality was 38,010, including 98.31% Albanians, 0.64% Serbs and Montenegrins, etc. edit Economy Considering that through Ka anik runs the main roadway that connects Pri tina and Skopje, as well as the railway Kosovo Polje - Thesaloniki (constructed in 1879) makes Ka anik an important place and a strategic position when it comes to economic aspect. Ka anik municipality is mainly known for the production of construction materials. But there also exists very good grounds for the development of farms, apiculture, arboriculture, various craftmanship and artisan, and especially for the development of winter and summer tourism. Ka anik has an old tradition in private manufactures, especially when it comes to the production of calcareous stone, wood for construction purposes and other services and artisan skills. edit See also District of Uro evac edit References edit External links Portali i Kaçanikut Komuna Kaçanik SOK Kosovo and its population bg:Качаник de:Kaçanik en:Kačanik fr:Kaçanik hr:Kačanik it:Kačanik nl:Kaçanik pl:Kačanik ru:Качаник sh:Kačanik sq:Kaçaniku sr:Качаник sv:Kačanik Kategori:Kaçanik Kategori:Kosova-Ferizovik ili Kategori:Kosova'daki şehirler